


Mr.Stark的小甜點

by Shichi



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shichi/pseuds/Shichi
Summary: MCU背景TS45 PP17已交往





	Mr.Stark的小甜點

Peter最近接了一份小零工，為了要給Mr.Stark一個生日驚喜，他在學校跟家中間的小餐館裡打工，他可不想被Mr.Stark發現他在為了小驚喜正在打工。  
這裡的客人大多是附近的學生，或者是附近的鄰居，他在這邊打工基本上就是點餐跟送送餐點，在這裡服務生大部分的薪水都是結帳後的小費，老闆只會給他基本的底薪，剩下的只能靠自己的努力。  
他的同事，一位愛笑得漂亮金髮女孩Sherry一個晚上大概就可以拿到他一個月薪水的小費，處事圓滑的漂亮女孩總是有點特權的。  
Peter剛從員工休息室走出來，Sherry一看見他就對他說。  
「Peter前面有一桌要點單，你快去吧！」  
接過菜單，Sherry讓他快點去服務客人，小費可是不等人的，Peter對這位女孩的直爽頗有好感，不是說男女之前那種，單純覺得對方是能深交的朋友而已。好在這邊的同事人都很好，Peter覺得他大概下個月就可以拿到他要的金額，到時他大概會捨不得辭職。  
脫下店裡提供的制服，穿在裡面的汗衫雖然不能擰出水，但也差不遠了。  
生意好的餐廳做起來堪比打仗，Peter開始慶幸他的下個月就可以離職，最多經常回來探探班，稍早之前那些捨不得都見鬼去吧！  
掏出口袋裡的小費，這可是他一整個下午的成果，他基本上是只做下午班的，他還有夜巡要做可不能都在這邊做點單，而其他大部分的同事都是從下午直接做到打烊。  
「17,18,19…」  
「Peter如何，夠錢幫你的哥哥買生日禮物了嗎？」Peter被突然從櫃子門旁探出頭來的Sherry嚇了一跳，手裡的錢差點被他撕成兩半，「這個月之後應該就夠了…」 Peter把點好的錢收到皮夾，他有些不自在的搔搔臉，Mr.Stark的年紀說是哥哥好像也不太對，但是說是叔叔又有點怪，Peter完全沒想過男朋友這個選項。  
「不過到時候我可能需要你的意見。」雖然品項他是已經有了目標，不過款式方面他沒什麼自信，尤其是買給Mr.Stark。  
「那你找對人了！我在這方面可是行家！」  
Peter鎖上置物箱，他有來打工真的是太好了。  
「等等，Peter你衣服還沒穿就要走了嗎？」回去外場前，Sherry說出了從剛才就想說的事。  
「God!我剛就這樣跟你說話嗎？」Peter立刻手忙腳亂地解開置物櫃的密碼鎖，他居然就這樣裸著上半身跟一個女孩聊天。  
「沒關係啦！我男朋友不會介意的。」Sherry眨眨眼就走回去外場了。Peter記得他見過Sherry的男朋友來店裡，是一個打扮很像饒舌歌手的高壯黑人。  
希望我男朋友也不會介意，Peter想。

現在大概是晚上八點，正是蜘蛛俠的活躍時間，他希望紐約街頭的惡棍能讓他不用這麼活躍。  
「Peter，Mr.Stark來電，要幫你接通嗎。」  
「Hold on Karen，等我解決完這個人再幫我接通。」  
Peter的拳頭送到眼前這個男人的臉上，在他痛得彎下腰時，再用蜘蛛絲糊黏住他的雙手，他只要再給他一擊就可以結束…  
「Hey Kid.」面前突然彈出視窗，Tony的大臉直接佔據Peter的所有視線。  
「Mr.Stark？Karen！？」準備做出最後一擊的手射出了比預期更多的蜘蛛絲，看來這位被蜘蛛絲纏倒在地的小偷今晚在警局裡不會太好過。  
Peter把小偷的臉轉到正面，確認了他還可以呼吸，就在旁邊公寓的樓梯上坐了下來。  
「是我讓她接通的，Karen是個好女孩。」  
Peter喘著氣，Karen是個好女孩，這是說Mr.Stark是那個讓Karen變壞的壞男人嗎？  
「Mr.Stark有甚麼緊急事件嗎？」  
「你的男朋友想你算緊急事件嗎？」  
Peter被這話噎到吐不出其他句子，偏偏他們的通話是視訊，Peter說不出話的樣子就這樣實時撥給Tony看。  
「Kid你是在臉紅嗎？」  
「Mr.Stark…別逗我了。」  
「說認真的，你最近很少來我這連傳的簡訊都少了。」  
Mr.Stark這是跟他撒嬌嗎？Peter沒想過Mr.Stark會在意他傳簡訊的頻率，他還以為他把大部分的訊息都過濾掉了，畢竟他也是想到Mr.Stark就會傳訊息，內容就變得有些瑣碎。  
「我…我只是最近有重要的事要做，下個月就不會那麼忙了。Mr.Stark你才是這個時間不要吃甜甜圈，糖霜都還在鬍子上，現在擦沒用，我已經看到了。之前聽Friday說你的健康報告血糖比上次上升了一些……」  
Peter越說越有底氣，到最後這段對話變成了他讓Mr.Stark多吃一點健康食品。  
「我了解了，Kid不用再跟我說這些不討人喜歡的訊息，Pepper已經很常說了。」總算是掩飾過去了，Peter無比慶幸自己有這張能說的嘴，跟他的老男友甜甜蜜蜜的聊了一個多小時才用「Love you.」結束了這段通話。  
倒在地上小偷老早就在地上睡著了，Peter只能在他身上多加一條蜘蛛絲當作提把，把人提去了警局。

今天是Peter上班的最後一天。  
他在店鋪裡還是跟平常一樣，只是今天的客人不多，他就站在後台那邊學怎麼做出甜點邊等著客人上門。  
「Peter你快看3桌的客人！」  
Peter第一次見到Sherry這麼慌張的樣子，但她的聲音裡除了慌張沒有其他負面情緒，Peter先在心底鬆了一口氣，不過平常這位算是他前輩的女孩就算是碰到了無理的客人也是能以完美的應答回擊，這讓Peter更好奇甚麼人能讓Sherry變成這樣。  
「Peter，三桌的客人說要找你。」  
又一個人走到後台，好吧，現在機會來了。  
Peter一看果不其然是個男的，他走向3桌的同時在打量那邊的客人，衣服蠻好看的，身材也是，還有那張臉也…  
跟他對上的蜜糖色眼睛跟每次吻他都會扎到臉的小鬍子他還能不熟嗎？Peter努力讓自己的腳步不要變得太快，要不然這樣看起來太可疑了。  
「Mr.Stark你怎麼會來這裡？」Peter一到Tony身邊就用菜單遮住Sherry看向這裡的視線，湊到Tony的耳邊小聲地問他。  
「我偶爾也想到這種地方吃飯，順便看看我的男朋友在忙些甚麼，連他的男朋友都可以忘了。」Tony若無其事的將目光從Peter移開，接過菜單打開卻也沒有看裡面的內容。  
「Mr.Parker還不幫我點單嗎？」  
可能是有錢人的小愛好？Peter把菜單交給Tony，把口袋裡的小白單跟比拿到手上，雖然他不太明白，不過進了店門就是客人了。  
「Sir，請問今天想要來點甚麼？」  
「點你喜歡的，直接都送上來。」Peter拿著筆的手抖了一下，Mr.Stark甚麼時候變成這種霸道總裁的風格了。  
「Ok,那我跟你推薦我們的紐約客牛排。」  
Tony抬眼說讓他自己來，Peter只能在白單上寫『3桌，紐約客牛排，拜託煎的嫩一點！！！！』  
Tony吃飯的樣子就像是在高級餐應，跟他們這家家庭式小餐館的氛圍格格不入，飯館裡所有人的視線都忍不住往他那邊瞧，偏偏目光的中心點習慣了成為眾人焦點，動作越發優雅。  
Peter很想現在就把Mr.Stark帶走，越遠越好最好把他送到家，別讓其他人看到Mr.Stark美好的樣子。  
小蟲的耐心被磨完之前，他的Tony已經放下刀叉，等著他過去收拾。走上前將桌上的鐵盤收走，Tony已經再把墨鏡戴回臉上順帶把他叫住。

「What Service do you have？」  
Peter不知道Tony指的是甚麼，還有甚麼服務他要做嗎？  
主餐送了，水也有定時幫Mr.Stark斟滿，不行Peter Parker就算是最後一天，你也要做個優良的侍應生，既然其他的都有做到，那就只剩下一個答案了，他硬著頭皮也要回答。  
「Me?」  
「睡衣寶寶你變大膽了，」Tony搖搖頭墨鏡後的眼睛驚喜的睜大了些，把錢放在桌子邊上，站起來擁抱Peter同時避開他人眼目的掐了他的屁股一下，「我喜歡你的主動Mr.Parker，我等你今晚給我驚喜。」  
Tony踏出店門時，Peter才回過神開始收拾桌子上的東西，還有把桌上的錢點好。  
「Peter那個人是Tony Stark吧！他是不是對你很滿意，他還跟你抱了一下才離開。」  
Peter對Sherry的提問沒有給正面回答，他沒想到Tony居然會為了他來這裡。  
而且留在桌上的不是甚麼小費，而是一個鋼鐵人同款的鑰匙扣。  
看了看鑰匙扣，突然想通方才Tony的話，Peter的臉立刻脹成紅色。

 

到了晚上，Peter在床上才知道Mr.Stark在店裡問他的是有甚麼甜點。  
不過他的確也成為了那份甜點。


End file.
